User talk:Mdouglas3
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sequencer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MinecraftRogue (Talk) 22:21, August 20, 2012 Hey thanks for your help undoing those griefings on the Gem Armour Page. I'm JeterNYY, one of the Admins here on the wiki. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave them on my talk page. Happy Crafting! JeterNYY (talk) 23:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) About the blog Hey mdouglas. Thanks for the comments you've left on both the blogs. About gryphon, well he thought it would be a great idea to fool him and say he agreed, until the vote is counted. It's a really bad idea, but that's what he did. And I also think the original post should be left in. Watson and I argued about it with dynasty on chat but he wouldn't budge. Keep being awesome, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog • Edits: 12:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Theoatmeal Hey, I saw that oatmeal page you linked to. Ive seen it before and I thought it was pretty funny. That's all really haha. Thanks, [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] Talk • Blog 00:38, September 12, 2012 (UTC) : Ha, thanks. I didn't think anybody would catch that since it was in a comment. It was my own little "Easter Egg". Mdouglas3 (talk) 15:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Cross Breeding Pages Hey, I like what you're doing with the cross breeding pages! However, remember that the only categories vanilla pages should be in are Vanilla. We want to keep those pages out of the way, so we have a vanilla category for vanilla pages and nothing else. But I still like the cross breeding stuff. I have tried before but I just fail. I assume you know more than me so you'll definitely be a help to that section of the wiki. Thanks! [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 04:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! I do horticulture in real life so I'm obsessed with cross-breeding. : I understand the logic, however I wonder if you'd consider an exception in the case of roses, dandelions, sugarcane, and wheat since these four plants are required in order to begin cross breeding? : Thanks - Mdouglas3 talk Cross Breeding Pages Hey, I like what you're doing with the cross breeding pages! However, remember that the only categories vanilla pages should be in are Vanilla. We want to keep those pages out of the way, so we have a vanilla category for vanilla pages and nothing else. But I still like the cross breeding stuff. I have tried before but I just fail. I assume you know more than me so you'll definitely be a help to that section of the wiki. Thanks! [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 04:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Cross Breeding Pages Hey, I like what you're doing with the cross breeding pages! However, remember that the only categories vanilla pages should be in are Vanilla. We want to keep those pages out of the way, so we have a vanilla category for vanilla pages and nothing else. But I still like the cross breeding stuff. I have tried before but I just fail. I assume you know more than me so you'll definitely be a help to that section of the wiki. Thanks! [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 04:12, September 21, 2012 (UTC) : You're so nice, you said it thrice! Mdouglas3 talk